The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle connectivity technology refers to a technique of easily and conveniently using communication and personalization information services in a vehicle based on connectivity between a vehicle head unit and a user terminal (e.g. smartphone). Combination of a user terminal regarded to be a very important to most people and a vehicle head unit is expected to be widely used.
For example, content stored in a user terminal can be output through a display of a vehicle head unit. Furthermore, the user terminal and the vehicle head unit are remotely connected through a mobile communication network such that the corresponding vehicle can be located in real time even when the vehicle is stolen or towed.
If the user terminal malfunctions while an application program being executed in the user terminal sends video data to the vehicle head unit and an image corresponding to the video data is displayed, normal video data may not be transmitted to the vehicle head unit. Here, content that needs to be displayed is not displayed on the display of the vehicle head unit, and a black screen, the greater part of which is displayed in black, appears on the display of the vehicle head unit, and thus the user may misrecognize that the black screen is caused by the vehicle head unit.
In this case, the user may be dissatisfied with the quality of the vehicle head unit and may have difficulty in immediately solving the problem since the user cannot be aware of which device has a problem. Furthermore, if the user takes various measures during driving in order to solve the problem, safe driving cannot be expected.